


Desire

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-27
Updated: 2002-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex revisits Club Zero, looking for relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bella for existing, Jacki for the idea, Ana for the beta and all my IRC girls for the moral support. Thanks to Robin too, your praise means the world to me!

Lex walked up to the front of the block-long line, waved at Vinnie the bouncer, and walked into the club. It had been over a year since he'd last been here, but nothing had changed. Laser lights illuminated the main room in flashes of red, blue and green. Pounding music blared from speakers that seemed to cover the walls. Half-naked dancers in cages hung above the writhing masses of sweaty dancers. Club Zero, Lex's home away from home. He only hoped that the back rooms hadn't changed either. Lex had an itch that needed scratching, badly. 

Weaving his way around the edge of the dance floor, Lex stopped only long enough to place his special order with the backroom attendant. Taking the key he was handed, Lex entered the long hall leading to the private rooms. He hoped that the boy they got for him would be trained well enough not to make noise. It was going to be hard enough pretending without the distraction of the wrong voice. 

Letting himself in the door, Lex was pleased to find his entertainment already face down and naked on the bed. The body looked right, muscled, healthy. The hair was just the right shade too. He'd have to tip the attendant well. Lex quickly slipped out of his clothes and walked over to the small table that was the room's only other piece of furniture. Grabbing a condom and some lube, he quickly prepared himself. 

Finally ready, he stood next to the bed. "No talking, whatever I do," Lex instructed the other man. "Nod if you understand me." When the man nodded, Lex climbed on the bed and slid over the man's ass. He ran his hands down the sculpted back, coming to rest on the firm, rounded cheeks. With luck, this session would allay his growing desire for Clark longer than last time. It was getting ridiculous. He couldn't go one week without imagining the boy in his bed. 

Pushing those disturbing thoughts from his head, Lex moved to cover the man under him. He positioned himself carefully, and thrust into the man in one smooth stroke. A strangled grunt escaped the man, but Lex let it pass. He set a hard, fast pace, pulling out quickly, slamming in as hard as he could. Over and over until his heart was beating so hard he could hear nothing but it's beat pounding in his ears, feel nothing but that tight hot channel clenched around his cock. He felt the burn of orgasm start in his balls and he cried out Clark's name as release finally broke free. 

Hours later, it seemed, Lex pulled himself up from where he'd fallen on the other man. Lex felt sated, completely sated in a way he hadn't in longer than he could remember. He started to move off the man when he heard a small noise. 

"What?" Lex leaned forward to hear what the man had said. 

"Lex?" Clark's voice, quiet though it was, tore into Lex with the force of a tornado. 

Lex grabbed Clark's shoulder and turned him over. Shocked eyes met each other and all the air left Lex's lungs in a rush. He staggered back from the bed, unsure what the hell he was going to do now. 

"Lex...don't go," Clark pleaded. "Please....I just had to..." 

Lex shook his head, trying to clear the shock. "What are you doing here, Clark?" 

"I wanted to see you." Clark blushed as his eyes drifted down the length of Lex's still nude body. "Are you mad?" 

A harsh laugh escaped Lex. "No, Clark. I'm not mad. But I am dead." 

At Clark's quizzical look, he continued, "Your father will _kill_ me. Fuck. My father will kill me." 

Clark frowned and then sat up in the bed and regarded Lex steadily. "Who says they have to know?" 

Lex refused to let himself believe that. "Clark...." 

"No, Lex. Unless you tell them, they won't know. Not about this. Not about anything else that might still happen." Clark's blush was all but gone now, and he looked dreadfully serious. 

"You're mad, farm boy," Lex finally said. 

"Yeah, well...then we should get along great." Clark smiled that heartrending smile and Lex knew it was over. No way he could say no now. 

"Okay, Clark. You win. Anything else?" Lex sat down next to Clark on the bed and pulled the younger man to him. 

"Yeah...." Clark said softly, lips close to Lex's ear. "Next time, I want to see your face when you come." 


End file.
